


Sleeping Beaulamy

by EllaAlyse



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Artist Clarke Griffin, Bellarke, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 10:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19424272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaAlyse/pseuds/EllaAlyse
Summary: Clarke has a thing for a sleeping Bellamy.





	Sleeping Beaulamy

**Author's Note:**

> This is only my second story.  
> I don't know much or anything about sketching, so I'm sorry to the artists if this isn't how you start a drawing.  
> It is definitely a work in progress, however it will be super short, like only two more parts short.  
> There will be time lapses too. I know, bare with me.  
> Again no Beta so ALL mistakes are my OWN!
> 
> Feedback is encouraged and preferred. Practice makes perfect and all that jazz :)
> 
> Enjoy!

**~Late Monday~**

Clarke didn't mean to start drawing Bellamy while he slept, it just sort of...happened is all.

They had been friends for well over two years, but their romantic relationship had only been going on for a month. Sometimes Clarke still amazed herself when she looked at Bellamy. They spent more than a year pining over each other, never thinking one liked the other.

Of course now she felt grateful, albeit a little guilty when their feelings came to a head last month, they owe their relationship to Echo after all, Bellamy's ex. echo saw the palpable tension between them way before they ever did.

Unfortunately, things sort of took a wild turn when Clarke got stranded on a highway two hours from where Bellamy was at Echo's parents house. Her beat up Camry finally gave out on her and she hadn't paid the insurance in months, so AAA was out of the question. She didn't have the money to get it towed and the only other person she knew to call was Bellamy, of course she didn't know he was meeting Echo's parents for the first time. Nor, did she think he'd actually leave an important event that signified where they were in their relationship to help Clarke, the damsel.

Clarke had full on expected Octavia, but when she saw Bellamy's Range Rover pull up behind hers, She couldn't deny she was more happier that he came instead. Of course, Bellamy argued with Echo before he left and after he came back, which he still hasn't disclosed to Clarke all that was said. A week later and countless arguing Echo had moved out of his apartment and a year relationship was destroyed. The guilt Clarke felt made avoiding Bellamy for two whole weeks easy, but apparently Echo helped him "Realize what was missing for so long" , or so he put it. He bombarded her at her studio and practically annoyed her into saying yes to a date. The next three weeks that lead her to now was filled with countless drawings and paintings of Bell and complete bliss. She hadn't been this happy in so long, and only after a month, Echo had also found her someone new, so the guilt subsided.

Clarke started to leave her apartment, full well knowing Bellamy had slept over...again, and thinking he left early, only to find him asleep on her couch. His head leaning over the back, a book laying across his stomach with his hands clasped over it, and his glasses askew off his face. Mouth closed, legs crossed, he looked so adorable. The light shining through the curtains of her back patio made his whole body glow, highlighting those freckles Clarke adored so much.

The temptation to sketch him was a little too overwhelming so she pulled out her sketchpad from her satchel, sat on the chair adjacent to him, full well knowing she'd be late to open up her studio and began her lines. She had never drew him while he slept. He looked more vulnerable than the nudes she had at the back of her book. He appeared peaceful, at ease, as if there was no dire fire to put out. He always looked like the weight of the world was on his shoulders, so being asleep, might just become her favorite look. She started with the curve of his jaw, outlining his face. Then she went to his eyes, well eye, since she was drawing a side profile. His lashes were so much longer than hers, she cursed him for that. Even with his eyes closed she knew they were the most beautiful eyes she'd ever beheld, even if she was biased. His hair fell in curls off the back of the couch. His neck was strong, veins protruding with the weight to keep his head slightly held up. His shoulders, broad. She looked back up to his face, to continue drawing, his lips were slightly parted and they looked a bit dry. Maybe if she kissed him softly some of her lip gloss would make them shine. The curve of his lips when he smiled was so damn sexy...wait.

"Shouldn't you be at the studio?"

Bellamy mumbled, eyes still closed and a smirked permanently plastered on his face. Clarke couldn't help, but blush. Of course she'd get caught.

"Yes, but I'm still working, technically."

He peaked open one eye to stare at her open sketchpad laying across her lap.

"Oh? Do tell."

She closed her book and walked over to him. He opened both his eyes and gave her a genuine smile. So she bent down to kiss him, just like she wanted, and sure enough her lip gloss worked. Apparently, drawing him while he slept kind of turned her on, so naturally she ended up wanting more than a simple kiss. She straddled his legs and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm obtaining inspiration from my muse."

She answered with a smirk of her own.

"Ooo, smooth babe..." He chortled.

He would of said something else too if she hadn't began nibbling on his neck, right over his pulse point just the way he liked it. His hands gripped her sides and pushed her down to feel his erection against her thigh. It was safe to say she ended up more than an hour late to work that day. Who knew she had a thing for a sleeping Bellamy.


End file.
